One Second Can Change Everything
by kandy1043
Summary: A journal kept by Edward in a different version of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the path with Bella. We were about half way into the forest when she turned around and started to cry. In between a sob she said, "Edward. I am sorry but I don't belong in your world." I couldn't say anything due to how everything she said was true. Any moment Victoria could show up and kill her. If she never met me, nothing like this would have happened.

She gained enough air to add, "I know how you always told me this, but I guess it took almost being killed to realize this." She laughed then began to cry. I could only think how she almost died the moment we met, with James and how my family almost killed her yesterday.

Before I knew what happened, I was back home. Alice was waiting for me outside. She said how she already packed everything and we were all ready to go. I told her I couldn't stay, I needed to be alone for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out the balcony of my new home. It wasn't much, but I don't need it for much, do I? Over the hundred years I lived, I learned the only way to stay sane, or at least as close as one can be to sanity is to read and write. I had a two-bedroom apartment. One room was transferred into a library, the other I used to write and stock up on my thoughts.

I was in a slump for days, weeks, months, maybe even years. I thought about Bella, how she must be glad I am gone. I pictured her going on the "American Dream Date." She wears a blue dress, her hair and makeup were done by here friends earlier that day, who were now hiding in her room upstairs trying to sneak a peak as her date arrived. Charlie gives a small hug and tells her to have fun, a way he never acted around me, and shakes the hand of her date. She blushes and tells her dad to stop embarrassing her. I was glad to see her happy, but the part that upset me, was in every thought, she was with Jacob. He was the boy Charlie always wished she would date, even if he never told her. He was the boy I had to be scared of, but now she was gone and probably with him.


	3. Chapter 3

If I could cry, I would be. I crushed the phone as I realized, I could not live, if what every I am, is alive. Bella not being in my world is one thing, but Bella not being in the world at all, not able to bring life to those around her, not able to accomplish her dreams, not able to get married, or have children, and me never seeing her again. That changed my view. I knew there was only one thing I could do and I had to do it now.

It was now 9 at night. The night sky was bright but I had no time to admire it. I walked to the nearest car rental place. "Autonoleggio" a place only one block away.

The women at the front desk asked, "Come posso aiutarla?"

I almost laughed and said, "I'll take a car."

She smiled and said, "Which type would you like?"

The smile faded from my face. "Do you have anything…fast?"


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in front of the Volturi. I couldn't pay much attention because all they wanted was for me to join them. I knew what I wanted and I knew they wouldn't give it to me unless I force them. Once they were done talking, I turned around and left. I walked out the front door. It was noon exactly. All I saw was Red Clocks. I knew no one would stop me. This was my only chance to be me again.

I started to unbutton my shirt and walk into the sunlight. I knew I had to show who I was, what I was, so I could be way from this world. I couldn't stay here because Bella wasn't. She isn't.

I looked down at my shoes. I looked at the pavement. I would die today. Only this time I would not come back.


	5. Chapter 5

I took another step. I felt the sunlight on my skin. I kept my eyes closed so I could see the reactions. I heard a little girl say "Mommy look!" but the mom thought she was talking about the parade. I heard a splash in the fountain. I heard people cheering all around me.

Suddenly I felt happy again. "Bella." I said. _That was quick. I didn't even feel a thing_. I heard Bella breathing heavy. "Edward. I'm real." I stopped for a second. "Edward you aren't dead."

I opened my eyes pulled us back into the shadow.

When I heard a voice. "Aro would like to speak to you again."


	6. Chapter 6

We were standing face to face with death. I was by Bella in my new velvet robe. She was crying. On the way up, she told me how, "She moved on, her life didn't revolve me anymore. She had Jacob." In the elevator she turned to me looked me dead in the eye and said, "And I would never have to change for him."

By the time we were presented to Aro, my heart had already sunk into my stomach. I never wanted her to be like me. I had told her so many times, but I reality, she would have to change to be with me. I have issues standing around her. Jacob wouldn't even notice her smell.

I explained to Bella, Aro's powers. He could read every thought you ever had through one touch. He walked over to Bella only to find, like me, he cannot read her. Then he became interested in her gift, or maybe wanted me to pay for almost exposing "our kind." He asked Jane to use her power. I ran out in front of Bella because I could not allow anything, or anyone, to hurt her. Then Jane let out a smile and softly said, "Pain."

After a few seconds of pain, the knives stopped running down my back, I wasn't being hung by her thoughts anymore. Now she gave Bella the same vice smile she gave me. Bella just stood there and looked uncomfortable. I should have known. Jane's gift will have no effect on her. Nothing involving her brain can be effected.


	7. Chapter 7

Aro let out a laugh and pointed out the obvious. "She confounds us all."

I looked at him right as he looked at me, still lying on the ground with Alice by my side. "If only it were you intensions to give her immortality."

I jumped up to her as quick as I could. I fought everyone I could hold off. I did everything I could do. Nothing was enough. It never is.

It's funny how your entire life can change in a second. Only last year I felt in love with a girl whom I thought I hated. She just walked in and my life was forever different. She told me we could never be together, my heart would be broken for as long as I lived. Then I thought I lost her forever and from that second on I would never see her the same. I fought for her and my head was cracked. They then set me on fire, and I'll never be able to wake up and see my beloved.

I'm not sure what you can believe in life, there are so many lies, now. The one thing I am sure of is you life can change in a second. I know mine did.


	8. Epilogue

If you were wondering…

Alice and Bella go home fine.

Alice lives with her family to this day, but they have been long gone from Forks. Alice spends almost every day wondering if she had called Edward to tell him it was a false alarm. Maybe he would believe it. Maybe if she didn't tell Rosalie, Rosalie wouldn't have told him.

Even to this day the Cullen family still has issues with Rosalie. Even Emmett has days where he can't look at her. She since has had issues talking.

Esme is heart broken because she lost another son. She doesn't blame anyone but herself for what happened. She just feels she could have stopped him from leaving and she still have him. She often needs to get out of the house that holds her family that is missing Edward.

Bella is currently 37 and she is married to Jacob. They have two children named Sophia and Ethan. Although she loves her children and her husband, she often wonders what would have happened if she didn't break up with Edward. She hoped to keep him away from Victoria. She hoped that Jacob and his pack would kill her and Edward would come back and she could tell him how she lied to protect him and that he bought it. Then they could fall back in love, she could be a vampire, and maybe… just maybe, she would have married him. Then the Volturi thing happened and Victoria was still out there. She told him things she knew would hurt him, to keep him safe. Maybe it did the opposite.

It's like any family death. Everyone blames themselves, or each other for this death. Somewhere deep inside themselves, they knew this would happen. It will happen to all of them. Their time was up, yet they defy death. The question is not if death will come for them, it's if they can escape it.


End file.
